


Bang bang (my baby shot me down)

by Charlie_B_Duval



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: AU, Fandom compliant, Gen, kid!Freddy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/Charlie_B_Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Bang bang, tu me tuais</i><br/><i>Bang bang, et je tombais</i><br/><i>Bang bang, et ce bruit-là</i><br/><i>Bang bang, je ne l'oublierai pas</i>"</p><p> </p><p>Et si Larry et Freddy s'étaient déjà rencontrés, une vingtaine d'années auparavant ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang bang (my baby shot me down)

**Author's Note:**

> Fortement inspiré par "Bang bang (my baby shot me down)" de Nancy Sinatra (chanson qui donne son titre à cette ficlet).  
> L'extrait en italique du résumé est tiré de la version française de la chanson, interprétée par Sheila.

Larry venait tout juste de fêter ses vingt-neuf ans, la première fois qu'il arriva à Los Angeles. Il avait trouvé un petit appartement qui avait le mérite de ne pas être complètement insalubre ; ce qui, pour la somme qu'il pouvait se permettre de mettre dans un loyer était un vrai miracle. La voisinage était plutôt calme - il avait beau être un voleur, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait croiser des drogués à chaque fois qu'il rentrait ou sortait de chez lui.  
L'immeuble était habité essentiellement par des vieux et des immigrés mexicains venu chercher du travail pour nourrir leurs familles restées au pays. Une seule famille vivait là ; une jeune femme qui devait à peu près avoir le même âge que lui et son fils, un petit blond de quatre ou cinq ans. Le gamin, Freddy, avait décidé que "Monsieur Larry" était son meilleur ami et accourrait à sa rencontre dès que Larry passait la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'excitation alors qu'il percutait les jambes du jeune voleur.  
-Monsieur Larry, regarde !, cria-t-il joyeusement un jour, brandissant un pistolet en plastique.  
-Freddy, laisse monsieur Dimmick tranquille.  
-Laissez, madame Newandyke. Il ne me dérange pas.  
Puis, se baissant à hauteur du bambin :  
-Woah, c'est un sacré revolver que tu as là.  
-C'est pour arrêter les méchants. Comme Baretta. Quand je serai grand, je serai policier. Dis, monsieur Larry, tu veux jouer avec moi ?  
-Si ta maman est d'accord.  
-On peut aller au parc, mama ?  
Madame Newandyke sourit et hocha la tête.  
-Tu obéis à monsieur Dimmick, ok, Freddy ? Et tu ne traverse pas la route sans autorisation.  
-Merci mama !  
Puis le garçonnet attrapa la main de son ami et commença à tirer.  
-Allez, monsieur Larry.  
Le parc était à peine à deux cents mètres et ils furent vite arrivés.  
-Alors, à quoi tu veux jouer, gamin ?  
-Au policier et au voleur !, répondit Freddy comme si la question de Larry était la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue.  
-Et je parie que tu es le flic ?  
-Oui !  
C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Larry était couché dans l'herbe, prétendant être mort pendant que Freddy dansait autour de lui en chantonnant "Je t'ai eu, voleur !" la voix pleine de rires.  
*  
Après ce jour-là, Freddy avait pris l'habitude d'accueillir Larry avec un "Bang bang !" retentissant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le jeune braqueur s'écroulait toujours au sol, une main sur la poitrine, pendant que le gamin riait.  
*  
Larry avait dû quitter Los Angeles en catastrophe moins de deux ans après son arrivée. Il avait fui pendant la nuit, sans se retourner. Le lendemain, Freddy attendit son ami pendant des heures, assis sur les marches de l'immeuble.  
***  
-Je ne dirai rien, Larry. Regarde dans mes yeux. Je. Ne. Dirai.rien.  
Larry regarda dans les yeux d'Orange et non seulement, il y vit la pure sincérité du jeune homme, mais ses grand yeux verts firent ressurgir un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié ; celui d'un petit garçon qui faisait mine de lui tirer dessus avec un pistolet en plastique. Orange était le petit Freddy ; finalement, il avait fini dans le rôle du voleur.  
-Shh, gamin, ça va aller.  
Sortant un peigne de la poche interne de sa veste, Larry se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :  
-Tu te souviens, tu avais l'habitude de me descendre. Tu vas te relever, toi aussi.  
Un petit rire nerveux échappa à Freddy quand Larry entreprit de le recoiffer.  
*  
Comment Joe avait-il pu croire que le gamin était la balance ? Comment avait-il pu le menacer alors que le pauvre gosse baignait déjà dans son propre sang ? Tirer sur un homme au sol ? Joe et Eddie n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.  
-Larry... Je suis désolé. Je suis... désolé. Je suis un flic, Larry. Je suis désolé.  
Un sanglot de désespoir échappa à Larry.  
-Je suis désolé... Larry. Désolé.  
Le visage noyé de larmes et la gorge serrée, Larry posa son revolver contre la joue de Freddy d'une main et de l'autre, il caressa le front du gamin d'un geste réconfortant.  
-Pardon, Larry. Pardon, je suis... désolé.  
Il appuya sur la gâchette quand les flics firent irruption dans l'entrepôt. Quelques instants après, il touchait le sol à son tour, un trou dans la poitrine.


End file.
